Colmillo de Luna, Garras de Viento
by Chacalanime
Summary: Desde hace tiempo existen dos guardianes todopoderosos que se han enfrentado como enemigos fieros. Uno de ellos domina a los canidos, el otro se ocupa de los felinos. Pero ahora por primera vez uno es chico y el otro chica, ¿afectará en algo en esto? Además pronto el paraiso de todas las especies se ve amenazado, provocando una enorme guerra. - SE NECESITAN OCS- Historia de OCS


**Siento mi gran ausencia, estos días apenas he podido escribir nada de nada y solo para hacer este fic he tenido que estar escribiendolo más de dos semanas, así que no sé si podran perdonar mi tardanza, espero que ahora pueda actualizar los siguientes de manera más rápida. Pues sí, una vez más inicio un nuevo fic antes de continuar con los otros, mi siguiente actualización será el fic del Rey de los Reinos, eligiendo claro los OCS que ganaran su puesto en cada reino, que precisamente seran anunciados a continuación:**

**-Reino del Viento: Evangelyne (Misteryname)**

**-Reino del Agua: Hanaco Mishima (blackymandis)**

**-Reino de la Tierra: ****Elena García (Laura Excla )**

**-Reino de la Luz: Hikari Daidouji (Princessfic)**

**Los que no hayan sido elegidos quiero que no se sientan frustados todos ellos podran optar a otros puestos que más adelante en la historia se desbloquearan. Sus OCS no son ni mejores ni peores, solamente no encajaban con lo que buscaba, pero igualmente espero que sigan leyendo la historia y esten atentos para participar en la segunda oleada de personajes que necesitaré siendo distintas y quizás más interesantes sus funciones.**

**Pero volviendo a la idea, creo que esta historia puede gustar mucho a la gente, tiene aquello que me define como autor y creo que es la originalidad. En este fic veremos un Meil algo más salvaje que en los otros con un instinto bastante más animal. Además aceptaré 3 OCS que necesito, la ficha para los interesados al final del fic. Debo agradecer a Princessfic por dejarme a Hikari para el fic ya que tendrá un papel muy importante.**

**A partir de ahora explicaré las cosas que sean convenientes al final del fic poniendo sobre ella este simbolo: * : además de poner la palabra en negrita. Si quieren saber el significado solo tienen que mirar las aclaraciones del final del fic, sin más el capítulo 1:**

**Capítulo 1: Historia de una maldición. La cazadora del cazador**

La noche caía sobre una parte del mundo, de un tamaño casi de Luna llena sin serlo, el explendoroso brillo del colosal cuerpo, daba luz y visión a todas las criaturas y lugares que se postraban bajo su sombra. Algunas nubes, de un extraño color gris casi opacaban su presencia, oscureciendo el cielo, tapando las estrellas y dandole un aspecto más misterioso y salvaje. En una parte de todo el territorio dominado por el satélite terrestre, un misterioso bosque se alzaba en una densa zona, donde diferentes climas, tales como la selva o incluso un pequeño desierto, convivían a escasos kilometros. Extraño paraiso de climas que casi parecía creado para ver cómo se adaptaban los animales a tanto cambio y quizás, si fuera para algo así. Sus cuatro potentes pezuñas golpeaban velozmente el suelo lleno de hojas del bosque a la vez que trataba desesperadamente de alejarse de aquello que le perseguía, en sus pasos la tierra y el barro se desprendía en pequeños trozos que dejaban marcado su paso. El miedo dominaba sus enormes ojos que se veían brillantes por el reflejo de la luz lunar, a la vez que su respiración se volvia más pesada y cansada con cada zancada, su perseguidor no tardaría en darle caza. A pesar de sus enormes astas y sus poderosas coces, ante este peligro poco podía hacer y eso le asustaba. No, este ciervo era solo una simple presa para su astuto perseguidor, un bocado menor sin dificultad, pues él era el rey de la piramide alimenticia y hasta ahora nada ni nadie había podido oponerse a su voluntad, ¿porqué sería diferente con ese mamífero? Un grito extraño, nada parecido a los de los otros animales sonó a su espalda mientras continuaba la caceria y el animal saltaba esquivando un par de raices. Tras sus huellas marcadas en el suelo siguieron unas más extrañas, su cazador no era un animal cuadrúpedo, caminaba a dos patas y sus huellas eran iguales que las que dejaban aquellos que vivían en las ciudades. Un humano; Sin embargo, no uno cualquiera. Sí, el animal de presa que huía de él lo sabía, ¿qué humano podría aguantarle la carrera a tan joven y extraordinario macho durante los ya más de quince minutos que llevaban corriendo? ¿Qué humano poseía ese grito casi animal? ¿Qué humano tenía los mismos largos y afilados colmillos que los otros depredadores del bosque? No, este no era un caminante de ciudad, por lo menos ya no. El ciervo se detuvo presa de su propio cansancio, sus músculos ya no soportaban más fátiga. Se giró esperando encontrarse con su perseguidor de cara, en un esfuerzo por intentar derrotarle en una pelea frontal como último recurso desesperado. Pero aquello no ocurrió, nadie salió a su encuentro. Se vio en calma, los anteriores pasos que escuchaba con sus desarrolladas orejas tras de él y le impulsaban a correr más y más ya no existían, solo la más absoluta tranquilidad. Respiró agitadamente mientras la luna hacia brillar su cornamenta en una imagen hermosa de naturaleza salvaje y dio una coz al suelo, dejando la marca en este, como indicando que no tenía miedo. Algunos pequeños ruidos noturnos dominaron la escena, el sonido de un búho, los pasos de algún roedor incluso el cantar de los grillos, pero nada más. Hasta que de pronto, de uno de los arbustos laterales a él, demostrando así el intelecto de su cazador el cual le había flanqueado, surgió el extraño ser que le perseguía de un salto y le derribó con una fuerza impropia de un hombre. Inmediatamente, sus colmillos se clavaron sobre el lomo de la criatura que trataba de levantarse tras el golpe revolviendose, pero fue inútil. Rápidamente, otros fieros animales de enormes colmillos, esta vez lobos, surgieron como los otros perseguidores algo más alejados suyo de todas partes sorprendiendo al propio ciervo que no los había visto antes y remataron el trabajo comenzado por uno solo. Su alma se sumó a la de muchos otros antes que él mientras que los primeros bocados de los canidos arrancaban su piel a pedazos aún con él en vida. El de aspecto humano alzó la cabeza a la vez que dejaba escapar un aullido identico a los de los lobos que con él comían y permitía ver perfectamente su rostro. En verdad parecía un rostro completamente humano con algunas peculiaridades. Su pelo, era corto, moreno y de punta, aunque completamente desordenado lo que acentuaba su imagen de salvaje. Sus ojos presentaban un enorme tamaño, pero a diferencia de los humanos, una púpila considerable y un enorme iris de un fuerte color marrón, ocupaban casi todo el globo ocular dejando a penas al descubierto una pequeña parte de la esclerotica blanca del ojo. Exactamente igual que aquella adaptación que tenían muchos perros y demás canidos y que les permitía ver en la oscuridad con facilidad al poder captar la luz más débil, con la pequeña diferencia que sus ojos sí podían tornarse como los de cualquier humano si él lo deseaba. ¿Cómo era posible aquello, cómo podía tener esos ojos animales? Una adaptación de un ojo que ocupe casi toda la esclerótica era imposible en personas normales. Su nariz era de una forma bonita, aunque parecía ser fuerte y capaz de moverse con poderosos músculos, de la misma forma que los canidos hacían con su hocico, esto también hacía pensar que su olfato debía ser igual de poderoso que el de los otros. Su boca, de un tamaño normal aunque bonita y con unos gruesos y rojizos preciosos labios, se veía profundamente marcada por el echo de poseer como única diferencia con los dientes humanos, unos enormes colmillos que su dueño podía hacer crecer o volver pequeños a su antojo. El límite del tamaño que podían alcanzar pocos lo sabían, ya que para que eso ocurriera él tenía que estar en peligro y normalmente eso significaba la muerte del visor. Combinando su aspecto, unos bien formados pómulos y unas orejas de tamaño medio, aunque con un oido seguramente más poderoso que el común daban mucho que pensar a aquel que observaba al chico. ¿Quién o qué era él? ¿Cómo había acabado allí y porqué? Preguntas que hasta él mismo desconocía y se hacían díficiles de responder. Solo saber si era humano o no ya era complicado, pese a su aspecto, su cuerpo presentaba una completa tonalidad atlética de explendida forma con músculos perfectamente desarrollados. No llevaba camisa alguna, dejando al descubierto su torso, pero sí pantalón, de un bonito color rojo con llamas dibujadas por todo este, aunque no en demasiado buen estado, debido quizás al uso y al echo de tener que perseguir por ramas y objetos cortantes a los animales. Era este el que parecía ser el punto más a favor de su posible faceta humana, sino lo era y simplemente se trataba de una bestia ¿porqué iba a tener sentimientos y la suficiente capacidad como para saber que eso podía cubrir su cuerpo y necesitaba cubrirlo? Si llevaba pantalón podía ser perfectamente prueba suficiente de que se trataba de un humano. Claro que su extraño comportamiento y su apariencia, dejaban por los suelos esta teoria. El chico era como una especie de mezcla, un cruce entre seres en las que lo mejor de cada uno había acabado formando parte de su cuerpo, algo así como un canido humano. Otro nuevo aullido rasgó el silencio formado mientras se llevaba a cabo el banquete, esta vez proveniente de un lobo a lejana distancia. Meil alzó la cabeza para oir mejor la respuesta a su anterior invitación a todos para unirse al festín, ¿acaso entendía el lenguaje de los lobos? Bueno eso parecía o en todo caso se defendía en el. Tanto su boca como sus dientes estaban manchados con el rojo de la pura sangre del animal que hasta hacía segundos había compartido su existencia con ellos, aunque ahora compartiera su carne. Hizo que sus colmillos se hicieran más pequeños a la vez que pasaba la lengua sobre estos lentamente, asegurandose de no dejarse ningún hueco y limpiandolos así de cualquier mancha de sangre para dejarlos completamente blancos, perfectamente brillantes como antes en un gesto tipico de los canidos. Se dispuso a comer de nuevo de otra zona donde la carne parecía más sabrosa. Sin embargo no estaban dispuestos a compartir, el supuesto dueño de ese lugar le lanzó un mordisco que apuntó estuvo de cazarle la cara pero que se cerró en el aire produciendo un fuerte chasquido. Inmediatamente, el joven echo la cabeza hacia atrás sorprendido y miró al lobo que había echo aquel ataque, el cual, había metido su cola entre sus piernas como signo de miedo pero que igualmente le enseñaba los colmillos echando los labios tanto superiores como inferiores del hocico hacia afuera dejando ver los dientes y metía la lengua entre ellos como una amenaza muy tipica de los lobos. El moreno también le enseñó con la misma señal de amenaza los colmillos mientras gruñía, él era el lider y si ahora quería comer esa parte de la presa lo haría, aunque aquello era normal en los lobos, casi siempre había discusiones por la comida en sus manadas, pero la cosa parecía ser diferente si era un humano su rival. El canido no pareció achicarse y respondió a los gruñidos con más gruñidos mientras el chico con apariencia humana dejaba la carne completamente y giraba sobre él casi como un cazador buscando un punto débil para abatir la presa. Se acercó un poco para tantearlo y otro mordisco de avertencia cruzó la distancia entre los dos por parte del lobo, con respuesta de más gruñidos por parte del moreno, sino cedía la carne tendría que enseñarle quién mandaba. Con un ladrido el moreno saltó sobre el perro salvaje y ambos comenzaron a lanzar gruñidos y mordiscos al otro con una velocidad sorprendente. Rápido como el viento el de enormes ojos marrones le mordió el cuello en un ataque de sumisión que hizo gritar de dolor al animal mientras algo de saliva escapaba de su boca fruto de su anterior ataque contra el lider y le a obligó a tumbarse de lado con las patas hacia arriba en simbolo de rendición. El macho alfa con apariencia humana había ganado y se giró para comer de su carne. No tardaron mucho en empezar a llegar otros animales: coyotes, zorros, chacales... Toda una colección de canidos, resultaba increíble verlos a todos juntos en este zona dado que la mayoria de ellos vivían en climas diferentes y partes del mundo separadas, lo que hacía pensar un poco en la posiblidad de que alguien los hubiera traido allí y que, seguramente, aquello tendría relación con el extraño rey que tenían los animales. Sin embargo dado su pequeño tamaño no eran rivales para hacer retroceder a los lobos así que tendrían que esperar su turno, a excepción de uno, un chacal de la raza de lomo negro el cual parecía ser amigo del humano-canido. Este se acercó a la zona donde el moreno comía mientras los lobos le miraban con recelo y rabia de que se llevará tan bien con el otro y se puso a comer a su lado, recibiendo algunas caricias por parte del chico. Cada vez más canidos empezaron a amontonarse junto al cuerpo mientras que otro ruido se hizo eco entre los animales. Un ruido que indicaba que habría problemas por la comida, curioso sonido que los humanos identificaban como risas, las hienas habían llegado. Sus escalofriantes risas alertaron a los lobos que inmediatamente se pusieron a la defensiva mientras que los pequeños canidos, más astutos daban pequeños mordiscos llevandose algunos trozos de carne aprovechando la confusión. El chico que estaba junto al chacal ya sin comer, se levantó y paso por encima del cádaver para situarse entre ambas especies, mientras que otro grupo, esta vez de dingos irrumpían en escena. Todos le miraban con respeto y sumisión sabiendo el lugar que ocupaba entre ellos. Él era el rey, los mandaba a todos y un pequeño gruñido suyo bastó para dar a entender claramente el mensaje. Nada de problemas o peleas. Después de eso desapareció del grupo pasando entre las hienas lentamente junto al chacal mientras acariciaba un poco el lomo de algunas de estas. Luego simplemente de un salto y con algo de agilidad trepó a un árbol junto al chacal al cual él ayudó a subir y se tumbó sobre una rama boca abajo dejando la cabeza libre para vigilar a los animales que ahora compartían la comida. Sus coñmillos ya habían vuelto al tamaño humano y el chacal se había tumbado junto a él permitiendo que este apoyará su cabeza sobre su calido y suave pelaje a la vez que el moreno le recompesaba con suaves caricias por el cuello. ¿Cómo había acabado así? Él lo recordaba pero de una forma bastante extraña, todo había ocurrido muy rápido, solo había pasado dos semanas y ya casi parecía haber un abismo de tiempo en como era antes y en lo que se había convertido. Seguía sin querer ser lo que era, él no había tenido mucha elección para convertirse en esto, el rey de los canidos. Sonaría divertido y bastante genial obtener el cargo, pero la realidad era diferente. Había tenido que renunciar a casi todo para poder convertise en esto, ya no podría ver a sus padres nunca más, ni a sus amigos. Ni siquiera podría mirarse al espejo y decir, soy humano, ya nada de eso estaba a su alcance y por supuesto estaría solo toda su vida. Al fin y al cabo había acabado siendo un monstruo, si compartía su existencia con alguien solo los pondría en peligro y nadie renunciaría a su vida humana para vivir con él como rey. Los animales que tenía podían darle compañia pero nunca podrían reemplazar el tacto de las manos de un humano, ese suave eco de la voz, nada que ver con los gruñidos y aullidos que podían compartir como mucho. A todo eso se le sumaba el echo de que jamás conocería el amor, nadie quedría estar junto a alguien tan monstruoso. Aunque tuviese mucho atractivo y le fuera facil seducir a alguna hembra, al enterarse de que era un monstruo tenía claro que todas saldrían huyendo de su presencia y por ello prefería no amar para evitar hacerse ese daño a sí mismo. Todo un precio que si lo pensaba no merecía la pena a cambio de los poderes que había recibido, puede que ahora fuera mucho más que cualquier otra persona, un ser superior a los otros, pero si le dieran la oportunidad de dar marcha atrás, seguramente se lo pensaría mejor y quizás no hubiera aceptado. Era curioso para él pensar que todo comenzó por pura casualidad, aunque bueno, las casualidades no existen...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

**Dos semanas antes:**

-Por favor padre no lo hagas- Fue de nuevo su intentó desesperado por convencer a su progenitor de que recapacitará en lo que tenía pensado hacer, su rabia iba en aumento mientras se veía incapaz de hacer nada para proteger aquello que quería. No, ¿porqué tenía que ser así? Siempre era igual cuando se trataba de lo que él quería, siempre los demás pasaban de ello hasta que ya era imposible para él conseguirlo.

-Estoy cansado Meil, no hay nada que hablar. Derribaré el refugio te guste o no- El hombre acababa de llegar de la oficina y todavia estaba quitandose la corbata del mono de trabajo mientras suspiraba. Acaba de sentarse en el sófa y tenía a su hijo delante de sus ojos con cara de pocos amigos, podía verlo en sus manos que se apretaban con rabia y dolor. Realmente hoy había sido un día muy duro, que si debes conseguir estos permisos que si solicitudes y demás, tener que organizar toda una compañia de construcción de edificios era complicado, pero merecía la pena por el dinero que ganaba. Aunque ahora tuviera al moreno reprochandole, no lo entendía. Meil debía de saber que sin dinero no podían comer y para ganar dinero tenían que construir y para ello ese dichoso refugio tenía que desaparecer, aunque hubiese otros motivos que también le impulsaba a separarle de aquel lugar. Pero daba igual, él era el cabeza de familia, sino quería entender eso peor para él, no cambiaría de opinión por su estúpida pataleta de crio infantil.

-Pero... ¡No quiero!- Gritó rabioso mientras seguía viendo como su padre practicamente pasaba de sus palabras. Estaba furioso, aquel hombre parecía empeñado en estropearlo siempre todo, desde pequeño había sido igual. Todo lo que había intentado o había deseado finalmente se había estropeado por su padre, desde siempre y más cuando había animales de por medio. Se esforzó mucho en comprender a qué tenían tanto miedo sus padres, ¿porqué le impedían tener cualquier contacto con otros seres vivos que no fueran de su especie? Pero no había obtenido una explicación razonable, simplemente lo evitaban a cualquier precio, como si con tocar a un perro del vecindario fuera a morirse. Pero lo del refugio había sido diferente... Se habían visto forzados a permitirle ir al refugio con los animales ya que ``la ley así lo había dictado´´, claro que también conocían que al principio el chico odiaba ir allí. Pero ya había cambiado de opinión, con el paso del tiempo se había acostumbrado a ir e incluso cuando ya no estaba obligado se pasaba por allí todas las tardes. Aunque al parecer sus padres en cuanto habían visto la forma de estropearle esto también, lo habían puesto en marcha inmediatamente y eso le hacía enfadar.

-Dejalo anda- Dijo él encendiendo la tele y encendiendo así también más las llamas del corazón de Meil, no parecía comprender lo que pasaba. El chico se puso delante de la tele y la apagó pulsando el botón de esta para mirar a su padre de mala manera directamente a los ojos. Aquello no era un juego tenía que oir lo que tenía que decirle, si realmente le quería, ¿porqué no le dejaba hacer algo bien por una vez en su vida sin meterse en medio?

-¡Padre escuchame! ¡No te atrevas a tocar el edificio!- El hombre dio un bufido ante sus palabras, empezaba a cansarse de su actitud, no lo entendía o no quería entenderlo por las buenas, entonces tendría que enseñarselo. Alertada por los gritos la madre del chico también entró en la habitación para ver qué pasaba. El padre de él era un hombre bastante alto, con el pelo moreno y corto igual que el de Meil pero algo más rizado, sus ojos eran de un precioso color verde y poseía una buena nariz así como una boca perfecta, perfectamente en su juventud podría haber sido modelo en vez de constructor pero al parecer eligió otro camino. Quizás por el echo de casarse pronto. Su mujer era bastante baja en comparación con el, con el pelo algo largo llegandole a la espalda, rizado y con un fuerte brillo precioso de color castaño. Poseía dos enormes ojos de color marrón aunque más claros que los de Meil, una nariz que se denotaba pequeña y una buena boca. El hombre se lenvantó y se encaró con Meil. El adolescente adulto se vio abrumado al ser más bajo que su padre y con lo intimidador que era este pero eso solo le hizo estar más rabioso. Apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño en un simbolo de odio inmeso hacia aquel ser que había ayudado a su creación. ¿Cómo se atrevía a aprovecharse de su tamaño para darle miedo y obligarle a ceder a lo que quería? No se achicaría ante él, no esta vez, lucharía por lo que quería hasta el final aunque eso le conllevará severas consecuencias. Después de todo en cuanto se había enterado de aquello se había puesto encendido como una moto y toda la tarde había esperado la llegada de su padre, no podía retroceder ahora.

-¡No eres más que un maldito cobarde! ¡ Dejame estar junto a los animales del refugio! ¡¿De qué coño tienes miedo?!- Su voz sonó dura y muy irritada a la vez que dejaba denotar un odio inmeso por parte de Meil. Su padre se vio un poco sorprendio ante su actitud, ¿le estaba desafiando aquel renacuajo? No lo consentiría, tenía que saber que él mandaba. Además le había dicho lo de los animales, no podría entenderlo, lo hacía en el fondo por su bien pero le daba rabia que su propio hijo fuera así con el mismo. Cruzó la cara del moreno con una rápida y seca ostia que hizo tambalearse al chico. Aquello había sido demasiado duro, un golpe muy fuerte que por segundos hizo a Meil ver todo negro hasta que poco a poco recobró la visión de su padre delante de el con la mano aun en alto y temblando tras lo que había echo, su madre mirando preocupada y dolorida desde lejos y él con un enorme dolor ahora en la mejilla. Su corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza mientras sentía hervir sus venas, lo había echo... Le acababa de pegar. No podía creerlo, se había llevado ese golpe solo por defender lo que quería. Sintió como sus ojos se ponían brillantes mientras el otro hombre le agarraba del cuello aun furioso con él.

-¡Escucha hijo de puta, ¿eres tú quién trae dinero a esta casa?!- Meil no dijo nada, solo se sintió indefenso y asustado mientras seguía en shock por todo lo que estaba pasando, era aquello extraño y nunca antes había pasado, siempre se había llevado genial con su padre. Puede que alguna discusión en algún momento, pero nunca habían llegado a las manos, hasta ahora y esa diferencia de tamaños que había entre ambos se mostrataba en una fuerza brutal en su padre.

-¡Basta dejale!- Su madre también se acercó a ellos y agarró a su padre del brazo intentando que le soltará, no tenía sentido una pelea tan absurda por nada, ella conocía mejor que nadie las dos partes de la historia, hablaba con su hijo y con su esposo a menudo, un espectador de todo y sabía que por algo tan simple no merecía la pena tanto dolor. Pero él no lo hizo, solo se libró del agarre y siguió presionando la garganta de Meil mientras este sentía cómo su cara se humedecía de repente. ¿Estaba llorando? Sí, había empezado a soltar lagrimas descontroladamente como consecuencia de la gran tensión emocional. Que verguenza siendo como era ya un hombre, le había echo su padre llorar con una sola ostia. Por dentro estaba echo una furia, ¿cómo había acabado así? Sabía que su padre le quería pero no podía soportar que hubiera sido tan cabezota con el asunto, después de esto no le perdonaría facilmente y es que aún no podía creerselo, no quería. Sí, el dolor de su mejilla era autentico pero aquella situación era subrealista.

-¡Responde, ¿lo traes tú?!- El chico no escuchaba nada de esas palabras, solo respiraba y miraba hacia donde su padre le estaba empujando la cabeza, podía oir gritar a su madre para que parara y las lagrimas resbalarse lentamente por su cara mientras más y más rabia se apoderaba de él.

-Te lo diré yo, claro que no, ¡No eres más que un maldito gamberro! Y hasta que no madures, yo eligiré lo que hacer y lo que no y pienso derribar tu estúpido refugio para ganar dinero para ti y tu madre- Después de decir todo eso y provocar que Meil abriera los ojos como platos le soltó del cuello ante las suplicas de su progenitora. Toda una marca roja había quedado alrededor de este combinada con la de su mejilla que se había inchado por el golpe y en la cual podían verse los dedos del hombre perfectamente marcados. Meil se quedó inmovil por unos segundos mientras respiraba agitadamente y veía, con los ojos en llamas, a su padre y a su madre uno al lado del otro. Así que no podía hacer nada, de nuevo estropearían lo único bueno que le había pasado en bastante tiempo. Dolor, eso era lo que le pasaba cuando trataba de defenderse de estos malditos ataques a sus derechos de ser feliz, pero no, él no sería feliz. seguro que ellos se ocuparían de que así fuera. Apretó con rabia los puños y tras lanzar una mirada de enorme desprecio hacia el causante de su dolor se dio la vuelta y salió echo una furia al patio de la casa en un esfuerzo por intentar controlarse.

-Meil espera...- La madre se dispuso a seguir a su hijo, pero el hombre que se hacía llamar su marido la agarró de la mano y le indicó con la cabeza que no fuera tras el chico, él sabía que ahora necesitaba estar solo para pensar. Su padre sabía muy bien por lo que estaba pasando Meil pero también conocía que debía aprender aún muchas cosas de la vida, a él mismo le había dolido tener que pegar a su hijo. Casi ese golpe le había sabido peor a él que al propio moreno pero había sido necesario para que comprendiera que las cosas no se harían como él quería, sino como el padre de familia quisiera. Sí, la lección era dificil de aprender, pero necesaria. Aquel chico debía corregir su comportamiento y para eso estaba él allí, ¿qué padre dejaría que su hijo se perdiera por el mal camino? Ninguno, al menos él no y por ello debía apartarle del refugio a cualquier precio.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Practicamente arrancó la puerta de su camino en vez de abrirla mientras intentaba salir al patio para no extallar en una tormenta de ira contra todos, estaba muy molesto, pocas veces en su vida se habia sentido así de furioso, aunque también era cierto que pocas veces en su vida le habían pegado. El patio interior de su casa era un jardín de buen tamaño, el suelo estaba cubierto de césped bastante alto, algo seco ahora, debido a la temporada de calor en la que estaban. Unas cuantas rosas y demás flores cubrían una pequeña parte del terreno pegadas contra la pared. Delante de la puerta se extendía un camino de piedra que llevaba hasta un enorme árbol que tenían plantando en el centro del patio. Sus hojas y ramas daban sombra a gran parte del jardín haciendo agradable la estancia allí incluso cuando peor tiempo hacía. Sobre una rama de este, atado con una cuerda vieja colgaba un neumático de buen tamaño formando uno de esos tipicos columpios que se ponían en los jardines. El juguete, que se balanceaba un poco por el viento generado al golpear la puerta, parecía estar en unas condiciones bastante pobres. Meil lo miró en silencio por unos segundos, recordaba que en su infancia se pasaba mucho tiempo subido allí mientras jugaba con sus padres, incluso a su padre parecía gustarle empujar a su hijo para pasar el rato. Recordaba también que en aquel entonces su padre pasaba bastante más tiempo con ellos y que en cuanto podía tener un rato libre lo aprovechaba para jugar con él. Pero las cosas habían cambiado enormemente en estos años, excepto por el echo de que todo seguía saliendole mal al moreno. De nuevo la ira volvió a él. En el fondo el refugio no era tan importante pero sí el echo de conseguir algo que el quisiera y el tener que perderlo también le daba coraje. Nada podría salirle bien nunca. ¡No! Se acercó al columpio y descargó toda su ira con una fuerte patada al neumático que se vio violentamente tirando de la cuerda para subir tras su nuevo empuje de fuerzas. Sin embargo había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que fue utilizado que la cuerda estaba en tan mal estado que cuando estaba en lo más alto se partió provocando la caida del objeto. Meil se sorprendió al ver como descendía directo contra el trastero que se encontraba situado detrás del árbol y solo pudo mirar como la rueda golpeaba y partía la puerta con un escandaloso ruido. Inmediatamente fue a mirar preocupado por lo que acababa de hacer, pero algo inesperado para él había ocurrido. De detrás de la puerta empezaron a caer un montón de cartas por encima de la rueda, montones de ellas acumuladas durante un gran tiempo. Algunas tenían una enorme cantidad de polvo lo que indicaban que podían llevar allí años. Se acercó a ver qué era todo aquello y vio que todas las cartas estaban a su nombre, no tenían ninguna constancia de quién las había mandado pero claramente ponía su dirección y su nombre. Su primera reacción fue asustarse ante aquello y soltar las cartas, ¿cómo había llegado todo eso allí y porqué? No podía ser, no recordaba jamás haber oido nada de eso y estaba claro quién había guardado todo aquello, sus padres, sino no había otra explicación. Pero ¿porqué?, qué podían ocultar esas cartas. Cogió unas cuantas de ellas con el corazón acelerado y unos extraños nervios que no sabía muy bien de dónde le venían y quitó de allí el neumático para intentar colocar lo mejor posible la puerta en un esfuerzo para que sus padres no sospecharan nada, al fin y al cabo si lo descubrían le quitarían las cartas. Seguía sorprendido y extrañado con todo eso, después de esto su ira había desaparecido y había sido sustituida por una enorme curiosidad, curiosidad y miedo ¿qué secretos podrían revelarle aquellos papeles? Las posibilidades eran varias, quizás fuera adoptado. No eso era una tonteria, tenía demasiado parecido a sus padres como para dudar de ellos además no sería motivo para tantas cartas a no ser que fueran de sus verdaderos padres entonces qué podía ser...

-Meil hijo, ¿estas ahí?- Al oir aquellas dulces palabras provenientes de su madre las cartas rodaron por sus manos queriendo escaparse por el sobresalto de escuchar aquellos ruidos que para él de dulces habían tenido poco. Pero finalmente el chico logró atraparlas y se las guardó dentro de la camiseta rápidamente como un acto reflejo mientras oía los pasos de su progenitora acercandose. -¿Qué haces aquí hijo?- Sonrió al llegar a su altura y miró al chico que parecía confundido, tenía que pensar algo y rápido sino se extrañaría, estaba nervioso aunque no sabía porqué ni que estuviera haciendo algo malo, en cierto modo esas cartas eran suyas.

-El columpio se ha roto, estaba viendo qué le ha pasado al neumático- Solución rápida al problema, aunque estuviera nervioso seguía teniendo una buena mente y no le había costado mentir, aunque empezaba a preguntarse porqué lo había echo, qué ganaba con todo esto. Sería más facil explicarle que había encontrado las cartas y pedir explicaciones a sus padres. No así quizás no tuviera tiempo de verlas. Su madre miró a sus pantalones y vio la marca dejada por el polvo acumulado en el columpio, mentía, él lo había roto por que estaba furioso y lo sabía. Era una de esas cosas que las madres sabían al instante, a una madre no se le puede engañar, pero algo más podía sentir en su retoño, escondía algo todavia aunque no podía averiguar de qué se trataba, quizás tuviese planeado hacer alguna cosa para salvar el refugio, mala idea su padre no cambiaría de opinión.

-Escucha hijo, debes perdonar a tu padre, sabes lo que te quiere, hoy tuvo un día díficil y estaba cansado- Intentó justificarle su madre, Meil no dijo nada, solo abrió los ojos y apretó los puños con rabia, ¿cansado? Eso si que era gracioso, había tenido un día duro, pero para un hijo siempre se puede sacar tiempo, más cuando vas a estropearle algo de su vida.

-Sí, esta cansado de su hijo, no intentes justificarle- Miró directamente a los ojos a su madre quien parecía compartir sus opiniones pero a la vez defendía a su marido y tenía su propios pensamiento dividos en dos bandos. No podía estar ni a favor ni en contra de ninguno de los dos ya que les quería demasiado a ambos. El moreno se señaló la zona marcada de su cara- Esto no sale un con un simple, ``estaba cansado´´- Meil apenas pestañeó, no era un crio, sabía perfectamente cómo eran las cosas y no pensaba perdonar a su viejo tan facilmente. La mujer por su parte dio un pequeño suspiro, no iba a ser tan facil como pensaba además, Meil sabía cómo hacer daño y esas palabras lo habían echo. Durante unos segundos los dos se quedaron en silencio como midiendo las consecuencias de sus propias palabras y esperando para soltar las siguientes.

-Solo digo que te pongas en su piel y pienses- La mujer de ojos marrones miró al otro ojimarrón a la cara con pena en su rostro. Las cosas no debían ser así, si el chico lo supiera todo nada de esto estaría pasando, pero no podían decirselo, cambiaría demasiado su vida. Este pareció sonreir molesto a sus palabras

-Ya lo hago y no se me ocurre un motivo por el que pueda querer separarme del refugio- Su madre se sorprendió un poco de esas palabras, tenía pensado que las diría pero aun así no pudo evitarlo. Claro que había un motivo, un motivo que él no podía saber, le dolía ocultarselo

-Solo lo hace para protegerte- Dijo ella en un tono frio y casi repetitivo intentando darle algunas pistas de lo que pasaba. Meil pareció cabrearse al oir aquello y extendió las manos hacia los lados apretando con fuerza los puños

-¡¿Protegerme de qué?! ¡¿De qué debo tener miedo?!- Frunció con fuerza el ceño dejando ver unos músculos en sus cejas y apretó con rabia los dientes. No lo entendía porqué, porqué a él le sobreprotegían tanto. No había nada de malo en lo que quería aún así, solo le protegían, era imposible que no hubiese un motivo especial que desconocía. Su madre solo agachó la cabeza, su hijo no entendía nada, no podía decirselo, le era imposible contarle lo que sabía, no debía.- ¡DIMELO!- Gritó de nuevo lleno de rabia, en ese momento las cartas se echaron hacia delante y golpearon su camiseta dejandose notar como un extraño bulto, Meil lo sintió enseguida. Aquello era muy malo ya que desentonaba mucho con su físico y era facilmente reconocible como algo que no era de su cuerpo, pero no podía hacer tampoco un movimiento demasiado brusco para colocarlas o su madre desconfiaría. La mujer se fijo por unos instantes en aquello que había aparecido de pronto antes de mirar a Meil a la cara, ¿porqué se comportaba de repente así de raro? El chico simplemente esquivó su mirada y se dio la vuelta dirigiendose hacia la puerta.

-Estaré en mi cuarto hasta la cena- El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras procuraba que las cartas no se le cayeran, no se lo había dicho a su madre pero si ahora le decubría de seguro se enfadaría mucho más y sería lo peor para él. En su cuarto tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para leer las cartas tranquilamente y enterarse de todos los secretos que escondían. Su madre se quedó sentada en el césped tras su marcha. Meil seguía enfadado con su marido y ella no había podido hacerle cambiar de opinión. Algo más le preocupaba a su hijo y podía notarselo en su mirada, estaba hablando con él pero a la vez parecía estar en otro lado. Era como si fuera un actor interpretando un papel para salir de un apuro y eso le hacía extrañarse más todavia... Y si hubiera descubierto aquello... Miró instintivamente hacia la puerta del trastero para suspirar aliviada, estaba cerrada como siempre menos mal, aunque una grieta la cubría en una buena parte. Era raro, no recordaba haberla visto antes sin embargo quizás no se fijo bien en ella, además si su hijo hubiera descubierto las cartas se lo hubiera dicho directamente a la cara, aunque en ese caso no sabría si le hubiera contado todo o se hubiera puesto a llorar directamente. La madre tenía demasiado que ocultar y deseaba poder liberarse por fin de esa presión que le consumía y le hacía tanto daño al ver a su hijo sufrir, todo sería más fácil así. Sin embargo una vida peor a su hijo le esperaría entonces. Seguramente el miedo que ellos compartían pasaría a su hijo, haciendole un completo extraño, miedoso y temeroso, una criatura asustadiza incluso ante sus propios padres, igual que un perro después de ser abandonado tras recibir una paliza. No, todo debía estar oculto el mayor tiempo posible.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

-Así que se trataba de esto- Se le escapó a Meil, no debería haber hablado al encontrarse solo en su cuarto, pero no había podido contenerse, era una de esas veces en las que le salía hablar solo como algo natural, sin importarle que no hubiera nadie hablando con él. Sus ojos estaban pegados en las cartas que tenía delante, tras estudiarlas había llegado a la conclusión de que llegaban aproximadamente cada dos semanas a su casa. Seguramente en momentos en los que él no estaba, o quizás sí, dado que no habría nada de extraño en la llegada del cartero y él no se habría molestado con su presencia. Para ver el contenido más o menos, había combinado algunas de hacía algún año con otras más recientes, pudiendo ver si se había producido así cambios en su contenido. Pero la sopresa que se había llevado era increíble. Se dejo caer sobre la cama que se encontraba junto a la ventana y dejo las cartas sobre la suave manta que cubría el colchón. Aquello definitivamente no tenía sentido alguno. Miró al techo y se fijo en su lámpara que emitía unos fuertes fogonazos provenientes de la bombilla y que le dificultaban a Meil mirarla directamente. Su cuarto era bastante grande, ronrando quizás los 20 metros cuadrados. Al lado de la enorme ventana que daba al patio se encontraba la cama. Justo detrás de esta una enorme estanteria llena de libros y enciclopedias que el joven solía leer y mirar. Distintos artitas de todos los géneros, siendo para el preferente la fantasia y la aventura nutrían y enriquecían tan fantastica colección. Algunos cajones se apilaban bajo las estanterias y a los pies de la cama una pequeña porteria y un balón de fútbol se encontraban como adorno de su infancia. Pues él moreno siempre había adorado el fútbol y realmente se le daba bien aunque pronto había abandonado su sueño de ser futbolista por como no... Sus padres. Demasiado peligroso según ellos, debían haber visto lo peligroso que eran las lagrimas del chico durante varios meses tras romperse su sueño más que probable debido a su notable talento, pero no. Si su cuerpo no sufría daños su corazón era secundario. Cualquiera hubiera odiado ese deporte después de aquello pero él no, no le daría esa satisfacción a sus progenitores de hacerle cambiar su personalidad. De echo algunos posters con famosos jugadores de los mejores equipos adornaban las paredes dandole un toque juvenil a toda la estancia. Un escritorio junto a un ordenador completaban todo aquello que el chico poseía para divertirse allí, lo cierto era que no podía quejarse, al menos en cuanto a posesiones ``no dañinas´´, como dirían sus padres. El de ojos marrones suspiró y comprobó de nuevo que lo que había visto era cierto observando las cartas. Como esperaba para su lamento nada había cambiado, allí se encontraba lo único que contenían las cartas y seguía haciendole dudar y extrañarse, pues solo había una cosa en todos los sobres... Una simple invitación, eso era todo y en todas se repetía el contenido. Una simple invitación para ir a un extraño campamento en el bosque, curiosamente en todos los papeles era lo mismo y las mismas frases repetidas, sin importar la diferencia de tiempo entre invitaciones. Aunque quizás el moreno sentía que aquello que ponía podía tener doble sentido, pues quizás ``Traiga a su hijo a este campamento´´ parecía darle la impresión de ser una orden más que una sugerencia debido a que las letras eran más grandes que en las otras frases y el `` No es como ningún otro´´ le hacía ver un poco raro todo aquello, a pesar de haberlo visto en muchas otras publicidades. Sin embargo no ocultaban nada más, un rídiculo papel de color verde militar con una extraña foto de un campamento eso era todo. Entonces... ¿Porqué sus padres se lo habían ocultado durante años? Estaba muy decepcionado, se esperaba algo muy distinto a esto, no sabría explicar muy bien el qué pero no algo tan... ¿Cutre? Sí podría decirlo así, ¿de verdad aquello merecía la pena esconderlo? Siendo lo que era simplemente si se lo hubieran enseñado todas las veces perfectamente para el chico hubiera pasado desapercibido como una simple oferta o publicidad, pero al querer esconderlo para evitarse cualquier pequeño problema que pudiera surgir, habían demostrado que era importante y solo existía una forma de comprobar el porqué de ello, ir allí. Sí, estaba decidido, iría al campamento que se anunciaba cansinamente en todas las cartas, tenía algunas dudas en todo esto pero qué más le quedaba. Estaba claro que si les decía que sabía lo del campamento sus padres no le dejarían ni a sol ni a sombra para evitar que se escapará. Además cada minuto que pasaba le complicaba más la cosa, ¿hasta cuando podría esconder las cartas? Como mucho hasta la próxima vez que abrieran el trastero para guardar la nueva invitación ¿y cuántos días podrían quedar para eso?, podría ser cualquier día de la semana dado que él no sabía cuándo había llegado la carta. Podía ser incluso el día siguiente a este. No podía jugarsela, tendría que ir hoy y descubrir de una maldita vez lo que siempre había deseado saber. Sentía que el misterio por el cual sus padres le sobreprotegían con los animales debía estar relacionado de algún modo con el campamento. Suspiró por segunda vez y sintió molestias en su cara, la mejilla aún le dolía del golpe de antes y aunque su cabreo había pasado completamente recordaba todo lo ocurrido. Pero pronto sabría el porqué del miedo de su padre y vería si realmente había tenido motivos para arruinarle todo en la vida, dependiendo de lo que descubriera en el bosque, perdonaría o no esos crueles actos que había cometido un par de horas atrás. De pronto llamaron a la puerta de su habitación distrayendole de todo y obligandole a ocultar velozmente las cartas bajo la almuhada de su cama. Aunque rápidamente se sintió ofendido al distinguir el bello rostro de su padre junto a su gran altura atravesar la puerta con una sonrisa forzada en sus labios. ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir a verle después de lo de antes? Mandaba narices la cosa, él se había ido a su cuarto para tratar de alejarse de él y este venía a molestar.

-Hola hijo, ¿puedo pasar?- Preguntó forzando un poco más su sonrisa y mirando a Meil. Parecía arrepentido de todo lo que había echo horas antes, al fin y al cabo ese chico era lo que más quería en su vida, era normal que se sintiera así. El remordimiento es una debilidad del hombre, esta claro que sentirse mal por los actos de uno mismo solo puede traer desgracia y dolor. Meil miró de mala manera a su progenitor, si pensaba que con esta tonteria de ``ahora me arrepiento, perdona´´ iba a librarse de sus duros comentarios lo llevaba claro.

-No lo sé, dimelo tú ya que en esta casa se hará lo que tú digas ¿no? Mi opinión no cuenta- Lo dijo mezclando en su voz bastante irónia y un toque de malicia, si ahora quería su perdón tendría que ganarselo a pulso, sin embargo curiosamente en su voz no había nada de ira o rabia, cosa que sorprendió un poco a su padre, ¿no estaba enfadado pero si resentido? Esto era algo bastante extraño y su mujer ya se lo había avisado antes de que subiera a verle. Las palabras del moreno fueron tomadas como una especie de invitación para el alto, el cual entró dentro de la estancia y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Meil se sintió un poco presionado y algo nervioso, quizás pudiera ver las cartas desde su posición más elevada y fingiendo un enfado mayor, se giró sobre la cama empujandolas más hacia debajo de la almuhada imitando un gesto natural del cuerpo. El otro hombre solo le miró en silencio

-No lo entiendes hijo, claro que cuenta, lo que pasa es que...- Le costaba enormemente encontrar las palabras que decir, lo cierto era que defender sus actos a veces eran un poco complicado ya que la protección de Meil a veces le obligaba a hacer cosas bastante difíciles de explicar y cuando el pequeño se había vuelto adulto, se había vuelto imposible darle una explicación satisfactoria, aunque en el fondo fuese normal que se comportará así.-Yo tengo muchos hombres bajo mi mando, hombres que necesitan dinero para dar de comer a su familia igual que yo a la mia y para ello debemos derribar y construir. Destruir tu refugio es necesario para que muchas personas puedan seguir viviendo- La voz de su padre llegó a sus oidos pero practicamente no provocaron ninguna reacción en Meil. Todo eso era cierto, pero no por ello significaba que lo aceptará, si bien la destrucción del hogar de esos animales les daría dinero, conocía que con otros edificios y zonas derribables podían sacar mucha más pasta. No, su padre trataba de justificar algo que no tenía perdón. No le importaba los motivos, por un hijo se podían llegar a hacer esas locuras, locuras que él dudaba que el de ojos verdes hiciera alguna vez. Claro que él no era conocedor de todas las locuras que ya se había visto forzado a hacer el alto en muchas ocasiones por su seguridad desconocida para él. El padre suspiró a la vez que veía como el otro moreno seguía dandole la espalda sin querer compartir palabra con él. ¿De qué le servía estar ahí sino iba a hablar con él? Dio unos pasos y abrió de nuevo la puerta, por ahora no podía hacer nada por su hijo hasta que este estuviera un poco más tranquilo o al menos no tan enfadado con su padre, le daba rabia que tuviera que ser así pero su propio amor a su hijo le obligaba a llegar a estas situaciones, algún día todo saldría bien.

-Solo lo hago para protegerte. Te quiero hijo- Sus pesados pasos retumbaron sobre el suelo como si fueran propia piedra golpeando las baldosas mientras dejaba al chico de nuevo solo en su cuarto. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y de nuevo todo quedo en silencio en la habitación. Meil se giró incómodo y comprobó que efectivamente su padre se había ido; Sin embargo a pesar de saber que llevaba razón en todo lo que había dicho y que no daría su brazo a torcer algo de remordimiento le empezaba a consumir. Esas últimas palabras... Habían sido diferentes, Meil lo había notado, no eran como las de siempre llenas de segundos significados y cosas que el chico no lograba enteder cuando le decían por ejemplo que le protegían de esto o aquello. Nada de eso, esta vez había sido una sensación muy distinta, no parecía haber dicho palabra alguna con sus labios, sino que hubiera sido su propio corazón el que hubiera hablado contestando a Meil, solo expresando sus autenticas emociones y pensamientos. Volvió a girarse por encima de la cama molesto y miró por la ventana, estaba empezando a anocher pero seguía consumiendole esa sensación de que él tampoco lo había echo bien. ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué tenía ese remordimiento con su padre? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Él no había pegado a nadie! ¡Ni siquiera había tratado mal a su progenitor! ¿De qué se alimentaban estos sentimientos? Solo cerró y abrió los ojos de nuevo intentando tranquilizarse un poco, tenía algo que comprobar, luego ya descubriría el porqué de todo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

**Horas después**

Meil miró bien de nuevo la invitación antes de fijarse una vez más en el camino que tenía delante, debía haber algún error porque aquello no era posible. Se había escapado de casa en un descuido de sus padres para venir aquí, al bosque a comprobar aquello que debía por puro orgullo. No importaba si era un poco tarde, si aquí había un campamento permanecería allí por la noche o la mañana y eso significaba que no tendría que ser problema encontrarlo. Un autobús le había servido como medio de transporte para acercarle a las afueras del bosque. No podía evitar aún recordar la mirada de unos cuantos tipos que habían subido con él al vehiculo clavando su fija vista en el solitario joven. Mostrando de forma descarada en su mirada cierta irónia mezclada con un secreto oculto que Meil no conocía y ellos sí, como si en sus ojos pudiese ver algo que quisiera saber pero estuviera escondido. Igual que esos momentos previos a la demostración de un invento en la que una capa o una manta ligera de inocencia lo cubre ante todos, permitiendo a los curiosos ojos ver por encima la forma de aquello que desean descubrir, pudiendo rozar el logro y el esfuerzo del inventor con sus miradas, sin llegar a tenerlo. Eso era lo que le pasaba a Meil, tenía puesta la miel en los labios pero no podía saborearla. ¿Qué estarían pensando? Si hubieran querido problemas con él, no hubiera tenido ningún inconveniente en responder, ya tenía cierta familla en su barrio de indomable y de echo a pocos eran a los que le dejaban acercarse al moreno los padres, cómo si necesitará su amistad o algo. Así que por ensuciar un poco más su nombre no tendría problemas. Aunque por suerte nada de eso había sido necesario, el autobús se había detenido en su parada y con unos pocos pasos llegó a la entrada del bosque observando que aquellos extraños hombres se habían quedado en el transporte público. Siguiendo un pequeño mapa que tenía el propio papel no había sido demasiado complicado guiarse entre los árboles; Sin embargo ahora... Por decimocuarta o decimoquinta vez miró de nuevo la invitación en un gesto repetitivo y el camino, seguía sin entenderlo. Según la invitación ahora debía girar a la derecha y seguir recto, según el camino de tierra, no había ninguna desviación a la derecha, por lo cual solo había árboles que atravesar. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a cruzar entre medias de los árboles, ya no podía volver a casa, al fin y al cabo no tardarían en descubrir su fuga y si volvía a ver a sus padres sin encontrar ni una sola prueba sería algo desastroso para él. Conocía los peligros que se ocultaban en este bosque, pero no tenía miedo. Si el campamento estaba por allí no podría haber animales salvajes cerca, sencillamente la presencia humana y el fuego debían ser suficientes para echarles, claro que eso era solo la teoria y tampoco era segura la presencia del campamento en esa zona. Decidiendose, salió del camino y lo observó una última vez memorizando un poco su forma alargada y serpenteante que desaparecía en una curva entre los árboles, casi como un camino de cuento de hadas, antes de girarse hacia el otro lado. Comenzó a andar entre los árboles durante algún tiempo sin encontrar jamás indicios de algún campamento. Tras varios minutos, perdió de vista el camino que había quedado detrás suya y continuó caminando sin rumbo aparente. Según el mapa, lo que deseaba por encima de todo estaba en esa dirección y como hombre que era, si lo decía el mapa tenía que estar allí. El tiempo siguió pasando y finalmente se detuvo entre todos los árboles al llegar a un pequeño claro, en el que algo de hierba rozaba sus pies, nada de nada. Si hubiera un campamento este hubiera sido el lugar apropiado para situarlo debido a la falta de árboles y la buena forma del suelo, claro que quizás se hubiera perdido, no era díficil imaginar que se había desviado del camino correcto al no seguir un patrón y que ingenuamente había esperado llegar a su destino. Miró en todas direcciones encontrando solo oscuridad perfecta, no sabía dónde estaba ni cómo volver, algo de pánico empezó a entrarle al reinar a su alrededor los tipicos ruidos nocturnos que estaba arto de ver en peliculas y leer en sus libros. Arbustos moviendose, búhos y demás. Aun así conocía muchas cosas de superviviencia, al menos sabía tres motivos por los cuales seguramente se había perdido entre todos los árboles. Era muy listo había que reconocerlo y sinceramente ahora mismo no habría problemas graves para él aunque tuviera algo de nervios, ya que era perfectamente capaz de sobrevivir solo en la naturaleza. Por sus conocimientos sabía que de los tres métodos que se le habían ocurrido para acabar perdido el más probable era el más que conocido problema del **pie dominante*, **aunque de seguro **la desorientación por fijación* **no era mal motivo siendo el menos probable el tercero y pensando en este como un problema de sus sentidos que le habían provocado una alucinación. Pero en conclusión. no tenía de qué preocuparse, lo mejor era esperar un poco y pensar con calma. De pronto algo de ruido se hizo eco entre los arbustos con mucha más fuerza y cercanía e inmediatamente dos ojos surgieron de estos mirando a Meil directamente. De un color negro rojizo, que se hacían brillantes por efecto de la luz lunar, indicaban al chico la sed de sangre que por estos circulaban. El joven se quedo paralizado unos segundos y empezó a retroceder lentamente mientras todo su cuerpo generaba adrenalina en ambundancia. Esto no podía ser real, esto confirmaba que el campamento no debía estar por allí y además de que tenía muchos problemas. Otro par de ojos surgieron del lado opuesto cortandole la retirada y seguidamente otros cuantos más hasta que cerca de 15 pares rodearon toda la zona y al chico. Su corazón latía con una fuerza descontrolada mientras algunos gruñidos se combinaban para asustar más al joven. Por desgracia él había sido elegido como presa de esos animales y seguramente dado su número, poco podría hacer el moreno por evitarlo. Dio otros cuantos pasos hacia atrás mientras intentaba buscar un hueco entre tantas miradas asesinas por el que intentar salir corriendo y pensar en algo que no fuera a él mismo siendo deborado por la bestias. El miedo no era un recurso y se sentía algo humillado al sentirlo en sus huesos, pero poco podía hacer, solo jugarsela. De pronto un fuerte ladrido inundó sus sentidos, seguido de un poderoso golpe en su pecho que le hizo caerse de espaldas sobre la hierba para encontrar con sus ojos a un enorme lobo de pelaje negro como la propia oscuridad sobre él. Este había saltado en una fracción de segundo derribando al chico. Una vez sobre su pecho, gruñó enseñandole los colmillos y clavando punzantemente sus animales ojos sobre los del humano volviendo a intimidar de forma abusiva al joven. Por puro reflejo, quizás instinto más que otra cosa, su puño cruzó la boca del animal chocando contra sus dientes y de un empujón se lo quitó de encima a la vez que otros tantos lobos salían a su encuentro. Era extraño, conocía de la fuerza de ese animal y de su rapidez mucho mayor que la de su puños, entonces porqué no había cortado su cuello de un mordisco, quizás había tenido suerte esta vez. Comenzó a correr por el pequeño hueco que habían generado los canidos mientras el puro pánico casi le hacía tropezar en un par de ocasiones. Todos esos animales buscaban su carne y no tardaron en correr detrás suya por el bosque en una situación realmente aterradora. Podía sentir sus músculos quemarse para poder permitirle correr lo más rápido posible, las pequeñas ramas y hojas golpeando su piel mientras más y más se esforzaba por seguir vivo el mayor tiempo posible, ya que de poco le serviría toda esta inútil carrera. Él se cansaría y los lobos no tardarían en alcanzarle. No había otro resultado posible o al menos esos eran sus unicos pensamientos hasta que de pronto se vio en un camino sin salida encontrandose con un pequeño precipicio en forma de saliente entre los árboles, con una escarpada cuesta por la que el joven se vio cayendo incapaz de frenar a tiempo su rápido paso. Botó sobre la arena y las ramas muertas sintiendo como algunos huesos no podían cambiar más su forma y acababan partiendose sobre su cuerpo. Con el primer golpe de su cabeza contra el suelo y la arena perdio practicamente el sentido terminando de caer hasta el fondo. Moriría, el golpe no le había matado por desgracia para él, pero como estaba ahora sería incapaz de escapar de los lobos y sus mordiscos. Sí, moriría. Punzantes pinchazos de un dolor inmenso le inundaron por todo su cuerpo como consecuencia de sus articulaciones rotas haciendole escupir una bolsa de sangre caliente por la boca. No podía evitar pensar en la irónia que su muerte suponía. Realmente sus padres habían echo bien en protegerle de esto y tenían motivos para ocultarle esas cartas. Había sido muy tonto venir hasta aquí, había sido idiota. Sí, sus padres le querían, le estaban protegiendo de algo que misteriosamente ellos sabían. Pero daba igual, lo único que ahora le consolaba era saber que su muerte sería llorada, al menos por unos pocos. Pudiendo ver unas manos ancianas acercarse a su cara llena de sangre dejo que sus parpados se cerraran esperando la muerte a manos de las bestias, aceptando que hoy él había sido abatido para siempre por su desconfianza y su falta de entendimiento.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Igual que los había cerrado, abrió lentamente los ojos esperando encontrarse en el otro lado de después de la vida siendo asumida completamente su muerte. Aunque desconocía cual podría ser su destino al otro lado de lo humano, quizás estuviera en el cielo. Aquel paraiso que decían que existía tras la muerte y que permitía a todo hombre pasar la eternidad con los mejores lujos posibles. O quizás por sus malos actos hubiera acabado en el infierno, en cuyo caso este despertar no era más que la entrada a su pesadilla más intensa. Pero para su sorpresa nada de eso se alzaba ante sus doloridos ojos, solo un techo de madera, formado por palos de los cuales podía ver la madera algo podrida después de haber pasado algunos meses de uso, formando pequeños agujeros por los que algo de luz entraba indicando que era de día de nuevo y además podía oir algunos ruidos que escuchaba cercanos a él. El dolor de sus huesos había disminuido mucho pero aún podía sentir la molestia en estos. Sentía un tacto suave y calido proveniente de la cama en la que estaba tumbado y un extraño aroma que le inundaba los sentidos siendo su origen algo o alguien en esa habitación. Era como una especie de fragancia que envolvía sus pensamientos atravesando hasta su propia alma y le decía que algo raro había allí, no era un mal olor ni tampoco un olor rico, sino una especie de olor neutral que solo le provocaba algo de tensión y de sentirse ante una especie de animal o algo así, como si aquello no fuera humano, pero tampoco completamente salvaje. ¿Dónde diablos se encontraba y cómo había llegado hasta aquí?

-Me alegro de que por fin te hallas despertado, mis lobos tenían que haberte atrapado antes de llegar al precipio, perdonales- La voz se hizo eco por la estancia con un tono anciano y cansado. El volumen de esta sobresaltó un poco al moreno que se sintió bastante sorprendido al saber que había alguien más con él. Seguramente se trataba de quien le había traido hasta aquí y por su voz quedo claro que era un hombre, uno bastante viejo. Ademas en ella parecía poder entenderse perfectamente que había pasado por muchas cosas en su vida y por el resultado final no demasiado buenas, una gran y profunda soledad era facil de sentir en ese timbre y algo de miedo se combinaba con un gran sufrimiento dandole el toque final a su voz. Aquel hombre debía de haberlo pasado mal en la vida, endureciendo seguramente su cáracter. De todas las cosas que acaba de decir para Meil algunas palabras retumbaron en su mente sin entender en un principio el significado, quizás aún estaba algo aturdido por el accidente sufrido y por eso, tardó un poco en comprenderlo. Solo se repitió en sus pensamientos de forma cansina sus palabras, ``mis lobos´´, ``mis lobos´´. No entendía porqué le habían llamado la atención esas palabras hasta que por fin se encendió la chispa encajando todo. ¡¿Sus lobos?! ¡¿Significaba eso que había estado a punto de morir por culpa de ese hombre?! Sí, claro que significaba eso, la ira empezó a dominar sus acciones provocando que los puños del temperamental chico se cerraran bajo las sábanas causandole algo de dolor por el entumecimiento, habría jurado que tenía algún hueso roto por su caida en los brazos, pero al comprobar esto solo descubrió que sentía un leve dolor. Tuvo suerte de que no tuviera nada entonces a pesar de todo teniendo en cuenta su enorme traspié.

-¡¿Me estas diciendo que casi me matas?!- Intentó girar el cuello bruscamente sobre la cama para poder mirar al hombre tras su estallido de rabia provocando que sonará una especie de chasquido en este seguido de un enorme dolor que le hizo cerrar los ojos y abrirlos con más rabia aún ante las risas de su acompañante, su voz cansada se mostró alegre mientras Meil apretaba los dientes con rabia.

-Tus huesos aún no estan recuperados del todo, debes tener cuidado- El moreno se quedo sin palabras mientras al fin podía distinguir el aspecto del hombre al haber girado esta vez con más cuidado el cuello. Una enorme melena de pelo cubría su cabeza y caía hasta su espalda, siendo sorprendente como peinado en un hombre y extraño dada su edad. Todo este de un color blanco fuerte pero a la vez de un tacto que se hacía suave a los ojos, parecía ser como el de los animales del bosque, como si fuera el pelaje de un lobo o un zorro. Después de aquello y en orden descendente, su frente presentaba algunas arrugas dada la edad, dos gruesas cejas cubrían sus ojos con el mismo pelaje que el pelo. Los ojos estaban hundidos y tenían casi forma alargada, siendo más parecidos a los de un lobo que a los de una persona, además de que Meil juraba ver en ellos movimientos tan fugaces y rápidos que le hacían pensar en estar frente a un animal más que un hombre. Una extraña nariz no muy pronunciada pero sí con aspecto fuerte y salvaje le daba un aspecto fiero, parecía un poco ser capaz de moverla en cualquier momento como un perro. No tenía bigote pero sí que aparentaba como si algunas cuantos pelos cubrieran esa zona en forma de los bigotes como los perros. Unos pequeños labios daban paso a una boca de dientes blancos y perfectos con dos enormes colmillos arriba y abajo como muestra notable. Un cuerpo bastante bien formado y sin ropa alguna nada más que el pantalon y un mentón excaso completaban la apariencia del salvaje hombre. Aparte de eso lo que había dicho también pilló por sorpresa al joven, ¿qué sus huesos no estaban recuperados aún? ¿Cómo tenía que tomarse eso?, entonces sí se le habían roto los huesos, pero ahora estaban recuperados casi del todo. Era imposible en una noche, ya que al menos hacía falta un par de meses para eso. Primero deben colocarse los huesos en sus posiciones iniciales para que puedan cicatrizar bien y unirse al otro, además de que todo debe cubrirse con una fuerte protección para evitar que el hueso se mueva y sane mal; Sin embargo él no tenía nada de eso, lo que solo le hacía pensar en que llevaba allí durmiendo al menos esos dos meses. Las palabras del hombre le despertaron de su pensamientos

-Tienes cáracter chico, entiendo porqué ``ellos te eligieron´´, seras un perfecto sustituto- Se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta de la cabaña, en la cual pocas cosas había aparte de la cama, quizás lo más significativo eran algunas sillas sin ninguna mesa y dos estanterias vacias de madera. Sus pasos fueron seguidos por la atenta mirada del de ojos marrones y le sonrió dejandole ver cómo sus colmillos crecían en un acto que pilló por sorpresa al joven. ¿Quién demonios era ese hombre? ¿Quién demonios eran esos supuestos ``ellos´´? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí? Preguntas y más preguntas se amontonaban en sus pensamientos cubriendo parcialmente su capacidad para decidir qué hacer. El hombre viejo le indicó con la cabeza que le siguiera y Meil se pusó en pie obedeciendo sus órdenes. En cuanto sus piernas tocaron el suelo de nuevo un dolor de mil demonios le atravesó de arriba a bajo causandole un pequeño tambaleó en sus pasos. Gruñó insatisfecho por sentir todas esas molestias en sus huesos y salió junto al hombre de la cabaña con esfuerzo descubriendo que esta estaba situada en medio de dos árboles de enorme tamaño, superando por mucho a los mayores árboles que el moreno hubiera podido ver en su corta vida y a los pies de un precioso paise de un campo silvestre lleno de una hierba verde y bella completando así las hermosas vistas de todo el conjunto. Meil respiró el agradable aire que le llegaba a los púlmones e inmediatamente se fijo en el sol el cual, por sus conocimientos le daría pistas necesarias para saber dónde estaba. Por su posición era cerca de la una de la tarde, quizás algo más y por su colocación en el suelo respecto a la ésfera, debía de estar al este más o menos del sol. Aunque con eso poco podría sacar en claro, era la una pero ¿de qué día? y sí, estaba al Este más o menos pero cuánto al Este. Suspiró frustado a la vez que de nuevo una imagen recientemente vivida por él se repetía ante sus presencia. Otra vez, unos ojos oscuros surgieron de la hierba clavandose en los suyos y provocando de nuevo cierta paralisis en el joven. Meil miró al anciano hombre que estaba junto a él observando solo una sonrisa en sus labios a la vez que otros tantos ojos se mostraban por toda la pradera. Había muchos más que la última vez y a diferencia del veterano, para el moreno aquello era un problema creciente. Esta vez no se molestaría en huir, con sus huesos en ese mal estado poco podría hacer para escapar ante esto así que extendió los brazos esperando el choque con alguno de los lobos y no se hizo esperar. El canido se abalanzó como la última vez sobre su pecho derribandole contra la hierba, Meil dudaba de porqué el anciano no le había protegido, si esperaba que muriera había sido estúpido salvarle antes para dejarle morir ahora. Sus ojos se clavaron en los colmillos del lobo esperando que estos se hundieran en su carne llevandose una sorpresa al sentir su lengua sobre su cara. Se fijo bien en el animal para descubrir que este le estaba lamiendo alegremente toda la cara y el cuello mientras su cola se agitaba de un lado a otro mostrando su felicidad. Se puso en pie sorprendido quitandose de encima al animal mientras escuchaba las risas de su acompañante de pelo blanco. Había sido un poco idiota por su parte el miedo que había pasado de nuevo y no sabía cómo pero hubiera jurado que ese hombre también había captado su miedo casi como un animal. Enseguida los otros ojos ocultos en la hierba surgieron a su encuentro dejando sin aliento al joven. No era para nada lo que se había imaginado, pues en ese momento se sintió como si estuviera en el mismo zoo. Una inmensa colección de canidos de todas las especies hicieron presencia acercandose al chico para restregarse agradablemente contra su cuerpo, en una muestra de aprobación de su presencia allí. Lobos, hienas, chacales, dingos, coyotes, zorros, etc en definitiva la mayor cantidad de especies que él jamás había visto juntas le hicieron perder completamente el habla. ¿Cómo había llegado toda esa fauna allí? Estaba claro que no podían haber llegado ellos solos andando, algunos debían incluso de cruzar continentes para su llegada al bosque. No, eso era completamente ilógico, como lo era también que las especies se respetaran entre ellas y pudieran vivir juntas en un mismo territorio, aquello era incomprensible y desafiaba toda norma de naturaleza que pudiera conocer. De pronto sus ojos se clavaron en un chacal de lomo negro que no había ido a saludarle y solo esperaba junto al anciano a que todos los animales se seperaran del chico, cosa que no sucedió hasta que todos estuvieron conformes con el saludo regalado al joven. Habían pasado varios minutos, pero todavia su joven mente no podía comprender, ni el porqué, ni el cómo ni el cuándo de todo este sinsentido que afrontaba su vida, quería respuestas y las obtendría del anciano. Sus ojos surcaron las arrugas de su cara clavandose con fuerza y rabia en los ancianos ojos negros del otro hombre que sonrió satisfecho, le diría todo lo que Meil quería conocer.

-Sé lo que piensas, yo también sentía esa misma sensación que ahora te golpea e invade la primera vez que vi todo esto, aunque en mi caso yo fuera bastante más joven que tú- Para Meil eso sirvió de poco, hubiera venido cuando era más pequeño si hubiera descubierto las cartas antes, aunque visto lo visto, mejor hubiera sido no haber cruzado nunca el bosque hasta su perdición, menuda locura estaba viviendo en estos momentos- Lo primero que debes saber es quién soy yo, yo soy el actual rey los canidos de esta zona, soberano de todos ellos- Acarició al chacal que seguía a su lado mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios a la vez que permitía al moreno asimilar todo lo que acababa de decir. ¿El rey de los canidos? Ese viejo debía estar loco, habría perdido la cabeza por la edad; Sin embargo, todo lo sucedido, la presencia de estos animales cerca de su casa desafiando las leyes que rigen la naturalea y les obligaría a competir entre ellos como rivales no a tratarse como hermanos y la apariencia de ese viejo más que parecida a la de los canidos le hacía pensar que quizás sí que la presencia de ese hombre como rey mantenía a todos unidos... No podía ser, su mente le decía que mentía mientras que su corazón sabía perfectamente que todo era cierto. Negó con la cabeza, no podía asumir esto, no quería hacerlo.

-Yo también desconozco el porqué de la existencia del rey de los canidos. Según me contó a mí el anterior rey, ``ellos´´ quería someter a un experimento de espacio y convivencia a distintas especies animales de la misma familia por ello crearon este paraiso de terrenos, donde los más diversos climas se mezclan en pocos kilometros. Pero además de eso otra idea fue llevada a cabo, para la convencia de las especies, los animales necesitarían un guia, un guardian que les protegiera y cuidará. Por ello se decidió poner en ese puesto a la única especie capaz de ello. El hombre, sin embargo sus actitudes normales y fuerzas básicas difícilmente se harían respetar entre los animales por lo que se decidió convertirle en practicamente uno de ellos. Desde ese momento y hasta ahora el rey se ha encargado de proteger a sus animales.- De nuevo fue un duro golpe para el joven esas palabras, le costaba mucho creer a ese viejo, aquello parecía ser sacado de una vil novela de ciencia ficción en la que él fuera el lector intrudicido en la historia. Pero ¿porqué lo que le decía parecía creerselo como verdad? Puede que lo fuera, sin embargo después de todo lo sucedido su mente parecía no poder pensar con claridad, le costaba indicarle qué era lo real y qué no lo era por lo que solo un lio mental sería lo que podría obtener como respuesta, un ``quizás sea lo que no es´´ o ``lo que piensas se acerca a lo incierto´´ ese tipo de pensamientos ambiguos que no hacían más que torturarle de una manera horrible.

-¿Quién haría algo así? ¿Quienes son ``ellos´´?- Preguntó en un esfuerzo por aclarar un poco sus pensamientos con más información. El de ojos negros negó ante sus preguntas, ni él mismo podía decirle al joven lo que quería saber.

-Nadie sabe quienes son ``ellos´´. En toda mi vida he visto cosas raras, inexplicables, pero jamás he descubierto nada sobre eso. Solo sé que lo controlan todo, deciden qué hacer o no hacer, incluso los nuevos reyes son elegidos por sus manos desde que nacen- Sonrió de forma amarga mientras un escalofrio recorría al moreno- Solo somos simples sujetos de su experimento- El de ojos marrones retrocedió un poco ante sus palabras a la vez que su corazón se aceleraba notablemente, no solo por él miedo que le hacía pensar en todo eso, ya que pensar en una extraña fuerza capaz de controlar y decidir por las personas era una locura pero más miedo que eso le daba que el viejo hubiera dicho ``somos´´. Él no era ningún sujeto, nadie le había obligado a hacer lo que hizo. No, porque sino sus padres no hubieran escondido las cartas y se las habrían enseñado para que fuera, además de que no hubiera sido sometido a su extensa protección de los males. Pero, quien sabe si todo eso no era una estrategia para atraerlo hasta aquí por curiosidad de saber lo que escondían...No, no podía ser, ¿realmente si estaba allí era porque esa misteriosa fuerza le había echo venir? Estaba perdiendo la cabeza con esto además. ¿Porqué él? De pronto una sonrisa cruzó los labios del de la melena blanca ante sus dudas

-Llevo bastante tiempo esperandote, cuando mis animales te encontraron anoche fue un alivio para mí, no sé cuánto tiempo más podría haber esperado tu llegada- De modo que solo había pasado una noche desde su llegada a la cabaña. Pero eso era imposible, sus huesos no podían haberse curado tan rápido, aquello estaba por encima del límite humano y de cualquier ciencia, era otra de esas cosas que no podía creer aunque sus ojos lo estuvieran viendo y viviendo. Casi como leyendo sus pensamientos, cosa que no hubiera sido muy díficil gracias a la expresión que había cogido su cara tras sus últimas palabras recibió la respuesta que quería.

-Tus huesos se han curado gracias a mi sangre, como rey de los canidos, mi constitución y mi fuerza es muy superior a la tuya, con una simple transfusión he conseguido curarte practicamente del todo, sin embargo aún falta algo de tiempo para que sanes completamente. Si hubiera seguido nutriendote con la propia sangre de mi cuerpo hasta superar en porcentaje mi sangre a la tuya la transformación hubiera sido para siempre y tú te hubieras convertido en alguien como yo- Los ojos del anciano danzaron de forma salvaje sobre los de Meil indicandole con su mirada que aquello no hubiera estado mal y haciendo que el moreno mirará sus brazos para encontrar una pequeña prueba de que sus venas habían sido atravesadas en el proceso de donarle la sangre. El de ojos marrones apretó con rabia los puños ya estaba harto de estas tonterias que decían.

-¡¿Porqué estoy aquí?!- Preguntó molesto haciendo que el anciano soltará un par de carcajadas a modo de burla, de poco le serviviría enfadarse con el hombre y teniendo en cuenta que contaba con un ejercito de animales, era mejor no provocar su ira.

-Porque ``ellos´´ te han elegido- Su mirada se volvió amarga de pronto pudiendo ser apreciable para Meil por primera vez debilidad en él, de una forma tan amplia que le sorprendió al moreno y le hizo ver más humano que nunca al hombre-Me estoy muriendo, me hago viejo. Me hubiera gustado compartir más cosas contigo y enseñarte más, pero debido al retraso de tu llegada, apenas me quedan unos días. Tú eres el elegido para ser el nuevo rey de los canidos- Un silencio prolongado siguieron a esas palabras, lo había dicho, Meil dudaba de que no fuera ese el motivo por el que él hubiera acabado allí, estaba claro desde el principio lo que querían de él. Sin embargo no podía cumplirlo, él no era más que un chico, ¿porqué tenía que convertise en aquello que sus ojos contemplaban? No era justo, aunque quizás como algo de presión en su decisión estaba el echo de que el anciano no podría esperar a otro sustituto. Pero eso no era problema de Meil, él no le debía nada a ese hombre ¿oh sí?

-Eso...- Le tembló la voz- Eso no puede ser, yo no voy a ser el rey de estos animales- Negó con la cabeza y los brazos ante la mirada del anciano que no se mostró ni un poco sorprendido o preocupado por la negativa del chico y que en lugar de eso sonrió confiado, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que eso no solo significaba la muerte del rey, sino la de los animales que él protegía.

- Piensa lo que dices, es cierto que este puesto implica muchos sacrificios- Sonrió de forma arrogante haciendo desaparecer cualquier rastro de la debilidad mostrada antes dejando solo una faceta dominante- Pero merece la pena. Siendo el rey de los canidos podrás llegar más lejos que cualquier otro hombre, ser más poderoso y fuerte que ningún humano en este planeta. No solo dejarías atrás las limitaciones que ahora te oprimen en este mundo sino que te convertirías en un soberano de la naturaleza- Extendió los brazos para hacer paracer más grandiosa su presencia mientras hacía dudar de una manera notable al moreno, tenía razón en sus palabras. ¿Qué esperaba ser Meil en la vida? Desde pequeño había esperado ser algún día como su padre, pero aquello le quedaba muy pequeño ahora que le conocía mejor y no era deslumbrado por la tonta ignorancia de los crios. Él sentía que había nacido para ser algo más, mucho más que eso. Sería conocido entre todos, lo presentía. ¿Sería esto lo que esperaba? Tenía ciertas dudas, pero estaba claro que no había nada más grande que volverse superior a todos los hombres, practicamente le estaban dando a tomar la decisión de si dejar de ser humano para volverse una especie de Dios. Ante sus dudas el hombre sonrió de forma tierna lo que pilló con la guardia baja al de ojos marrones, este hombre era completamente impredecible y además, parecía saber perfectamente cómo atacar al moreno.

-Piensalo sí aceptas me darás descanso y...- No terminó de hablar, de pronto se quedó muy quieto y entrecerró los ojos indicando que un enorme dolor le inundaba. Meil le miró sin saber qué hacer mientras el chacal que estaba a su lado se acercaba al hombre, conocedor de lo que le pasaba, para que este se apoyará sobre él.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Dijo tenso el de ojos marrones mientras con sus manos trataba de llegar hasta el de la melena el cual entre jadeos forzados se agarró el pecho y cedió de rodillas apoyandose en el animal que le acompañaba. Meil no sabía qué hacer, jamás había vivido algo así, ni siquiera entendía el brusco cambio que había pegado la salud del hombre, ¿moriría en sus manos? No lo permitiría aunque... En todo caso si lo hacía podría huir con facilidad. ¡¿Pero qué pensaba?! Era un hombre, puede que no lo pareciera tanto pero lo que estaba frente a él era igual de humano que el propio chico y no pensaba abandonarlo tan facilmente.

-La...- El dolor le quemaba demasiado el pecho como para hablar, podía verlo en sus ojos negros, pero señalaba la cabaña como indicando algo, de pronto su boca se abrió con fuerza como causa del empleo de todas las fuerzas que el hombre disponía- ¡La medici...- No pudo terminar sus palabras pues cayó abatido sobre los brazos de Meil que lo cogió antes de que cayerá al suelo provocandole algo de daño al tener que mover músculos y huesos.

-¡No!- El chico negó con la cabeza, esto no podía estar pasando, de pronto todos los animales se reunieron en torno a él mientras el joven zarandeaba su cuerpo- ¡Anciano, vamos despierta! ¡DEBES DESPERTAR!- El pánico se hacía palpable en sus forzados movimientos mientras unos temblores inundaban todos su cuerpo, no podía estarse quieto ante una situación así tenía que hacer algo. El anciano había estado a punto de decir ``la medicina´´, estaba claro que eso era lo que había elegido pronunciar con sus útlimas fuerzas. Lo necesitaba, quizás si lo buscaba logrará encontrarla. Dejo su cuerpo en la hierba y corrió lo que le permitían sus músculos, sintiendo como sus huesos rugían furiosos quemandole por dentro para descargar su ira al ser forzados de nuevo tras su más que corta recuperación. Pero daba igual, si se partían de nuevo ya encontraría cómo arreglarselas, ahora ese hombre necesitaba su ayuda. El chacal corrío a su lado hacía la cabaña como si quisiera indicarle dónde estaba lo que él quería. Con lo que el moreno había visto ese día no sería de extrañar eso, pero aún quedaban muchas incognitas en el aire y de poco serviría todo si el viejo no sobrevivía a lo que él pensaba que había sido un ataque al corazón...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

**Actualidad:**

Abrió los ojos despertandose un día más como el macho alfa de todos los que le rodeaban. Sus ojos ahora presentaban un tamaño normal y a diferencia de la noche ahora parecían más humanos. Miró a los que tenía a su alrededor recordando que esa noche había decidido dormir con los lobos finalmente tras la caceria. Acarició un poco el pelaje marrón del animal en el que se había apoyado y con él cual casi se había tapado con su suave pelo en agradecimiento por ello y se puso en pie bostezando de manera que sus colmillos no siguieron ocultos bajo sus labios y se hicieron visibles al exterior. Movió la boca un poco debido a la sequedad que sentía y finalmente de un solo salto trepó a un árbol para alzarse sobre su copa. Tenía sed y tendría que ir al río. Movió su nariz imitando a un lobo o un perro con ese gesto y rápido como él solo se lanzó corriendo entre las ramas en una dirección sin rumbo aparente. Había aprendido muchas cosas como rey de los canidos a pesar de solo haber pasado dos semanas en el cargo, algunas por las buenas y otras de manera forzada. Pero no le había sido muy complicado entender que con su olfato desarrollado podía detectar el olor de la planta de **nenúfar* **y dónde había nenúfar estaría el agua de algún río o lago que él podría beber. La contaminación era un problema que le afectaba en cuanto a las aguas, sin embargo estas plantas sanas indicaban también algo de pureza en el medio madre de la vida, al menos lo suficiente para hacerla potable para el humano-canido. Aún recordaba la primera vez que usó este truco, no estaba muy acostumbrado a su nuevo olfato y acabó en las aguas de una enorme fábrica contaminante. Su horrible olor estuvo golpeando sus fosas nasales más desarrolladas durante 6 horas, revolviendole tanto las tripas que a punto estuvo de vomitar la comida de 3 días. Incluso ahora le era desagradable recordar ese accidente y los canidos no hacían más que recordarselo alguna que otra vez cuando tenían hambre intentando así que el joven vaciará el estomago para atacar ellos esa comida. Así de dura era la vida aquí, más teniendo en cuenta que su nuevo rey los quería mantener a todos en un estado de forma perfecta, no como su anterior lider que practicamente les dejaba comer y matar sin control, lo que se había traducido como mucha hambre para las tripas de estos animales de sangre caliente al terminar aquello. Por fin los ojos de Meil divisaron el agua un par de segundos después de que sus oidos hubieran escuchado el sonido de esta en movimiento, algo bueno ya que si el agua fluía con bastante fuerza significaba una mayor pureza en sus aguas. De un último salto cayó sobre el duro suelo de la rivera del río y lentamente se acercó a este. Algunas plantas de rio, así como los nenúfares flotaban sobre su agua mientras que sus ojos más desarrollados podían ver con facilidad los pequeños peces que luchaban por subir la corriente de las cristalinas aguas; Sin embargo un fugaz movimiento llamó su atención haciendo que sus ojos canidos, se movieran solos en una dirección donde sus oidos captaron ruido y por tanto movimiento justo a tiempo de ver moverse un poco los arbustos. En otra circustancia hubiera prestado atención a esto pero después de la cena de anoche y sabiendo que por el movimiento era un animal pequeño lo catalogó enseguida como una ardilla o algo de tamaño similar. Dio algunos pasos más hasta casi llegar a las aguas pero de nuevo se detuvo en seco, esta vez no era un ruido sino un olor. De pronto del mismo lado donde los arbustos se habían movido pudo detectar un olor extraño, enseguida sus ojos se abrieron nerviosos al mismo tiempo que esta fragancia se adentraba más a dentro en su sistema olfativo. Un olor que jamás el moreno había podido captar y que le estaba empezando a hacerse sentir raro. No era demasiado intenso, tampoco un olor dulce o amargo, pero un olor constante que despertaba en Meil cosas que no podía explicar. Esa fragancia empezaba a mandar órdenes a su cerebro exigiendo que fuera a ver de dónde provenía aquello, obligando al de ojos marrones a tener que contenerse. Despertaba en él su más puro instinto de macho alfa que le pedía a gritos poseer aquello que le atraía tan fuertemente. Deseaba seguir sintiendo aquel aroma de manera más fuerte y cercana, pudiendo decirse a si mismo, ``esto me pertenece´´´era como una invitación que le decía al chico que tomará aquello a cualquier precio incluso a la fuerza si era necesario, pero no de manera salvaje. No quería matar a aquello que desprendía la fragancia tan suave, solo acariciarlo, tener cerca para poder seguir disfrutando de ese perfume. Pero no lo haría, por encima de todo él tenía voluntad y algo tan raro no le había sucedido nunca, aunque poco a poco las ganas fueran venciendo su moral hasta que el olor cambió siendo sustituido por un segundo cercano pero distinto. Un olor a frutas del bosque le hizo casi relamerse los labios imaginandose saboreando aquello a la vez que esa segunda colonia olorosa le decía que pertenecía a una dulce hembra, sana seguramente y de buenas condiciones ¿de qué especie? Era difícil de decir, pero por el olor debía ser seguramente algún pequeño roedor o ardilla que comiese esas frutas. Esto hizo que perdiera el interes en eso y se centrará en lo que había venido a hacer en el bosque, dudaba un poco aún con el primer aroma pero no era momento para juegos, el día casi acababa de empezar. Su reflejo se alzó en el agua haciendo que Meil lo contemplará como pocas veces había echo. Allí estaban, su pelo animal, sus ojos, su nariz y su boca, practicamente nada seguía como antes de pisar el bosque, todo eran mejoras en cuanto a técnicas de supervivencia pero no sabía si también en estética. Seguía igual de atractivo que siempre pero, ¿parecía humano así? lo dudaba, todo había cambiado incluso el brillo de sus ojos se había vuelto más agresivo, mucho más animal que antes. Por pura imaginación de sus pensamientos se le hizo ver que sus ojos del reflejo brillaron de un intenso color rojo y los golpeó de un puñetazo salpicando algo de agua que mojó su pelo, cara, torso y pantalones. Estaba muy confuso con respeto a eso que le atormentaba, antes de volverse animal había deseado ser más que un hombre, pero ahora que no lo era, deseaba un poco volver a serlo en un juego que no parecería terminar nunca. Suspirando se metió en el agua para beber un poco de esta y lavarse la cara y el torso en un esfuerzo por olvidarse un poco de esos tormentos, sin saber que todo esto estaba siendo observado por alguien. El supuesto ruido echo por el pequeño mamifero realmente había sido producido por un animal más grande al desplazarse a esa zona donde podría verle con claridad. Siendo compensado el tamaño con mayor velocidad de esta forma se produjo casi el mismo ruido. Sin embargo lo que estaba viendo no era lo que había esperado encontrar nunca. Sinceramente el joven la había dejado sin palabras. Ella, que jamás había sentido nada ante la presencia de un hombre, había dudado con el de ojos marrones, aunque era más el impacto de encontrarse algo que no esperaba. Según tenía entendido, el rey de los canidos tendría que ser un hombre viejo y anciano, casi como el señor que le cedió el puesto a ella, aunque sabía que no sería así. Si ella había sido la heredera de uno de los dos puestos, estaba claro que el otro cargo también tendría a un nuevo sustituto, pero su mente no había podido contenerse en crear una imagen idealizada de un anciano mayor y de escasos atributos ya masculinos, algo muy opuesto a lo que había visto. Sus plateados y preciosos ojos no pudieron contenerse en echar otra ojeada a aquel joven que estaba en el agua cogiendola con las manos mientras mojaba su rostro en ella. No pudo evitar mirar su pelo de punta que se mantenía inalterable a pesar del agua que lo humedecía, sus enormes ojos marrones que incluso hacían reflejo del agua volviendolos más brillantes y vistosos. Además de las hermosas facciones mascúlinas que completaban su rostro y los dos colmillos que asomaban de su boca al abrirla para beber, poniendola nerviosa pero a la vez haciendola complice de un deseo de verlos más de cerca. Además estaban los perfectos músculos que rodeaban todo su torso y le hacían verse fuerte y vigoroso. Hubiera deseado poder tocar la tableta que tenía para sentir cómo de duros estaban esos músculos. Pero eso para ella apenas era nada, no dudaría del buen aspecto del joven, pero solo eso no podría hacer nada al duro corazón de hierro que ella poseía. Sin embargo estaba ``eso´´ otro con lo que ella no contaba. De pronto proveniente de la dirección del joven un fuerte aroma inundó su cuerpo haciendola casi querer retroceder ante eso. Era un olor casi sin fragancia pero que en la chica la hizo sentirse rara, casi como un mareo. Ese perfume del chico le decía que tenía que salir a su encuentro, casi le entumecía los músculos mientras pedía a gritos a su interior que se encontrará con el moreno de una vez. Pero no como rivales como tenía pensando, sino más como otro tipo de relación. Le decía que apareciera en el río ante el joven, como mujer que era y el hombre. No quería nada especial con eso, solo poder llegar hasta el moreno y enredar sus manos en su pelo mientras su perfecta nariz podía degustar aquella frangancia tan atrayente incluso probar de su cuello si sabía igual de bien. No, eso era una idiotez que decía. Se movió hacia atrás confusa en sus pensamientos provocando que las ramas temblaran de nuevo en su movimiento provocando algo de ruido. ¡Maldita torpe! Seguro que eso no había pasado inadvertido para el otro y por supuesto que así era. Meil se había girado ante el ruido a la vez que el olor a frutas del bosque proveniente de la misma zona del ruido le golpeaba de nuevo, ¿qué estaría pasando en esos arbustos? Por su parte la otra chica se había llevado la mano a la boca en un esfuerzo para que ni su respiración fuera escuchada por el otro chico y al ver que todo se había calmado no tuvo otra idea que olisquear de nuevo el aire tratando de encontrar de nuevo esa fragancia que le estaba haciendo débil ante el chico, ¿ahora la buscaba? Menudo lio tenía con todo eso. Pero en lugar de eso obtuvo una segunda fragancia más deliciosa. Un fuerte olor a hierbabuena aplacó su sed de olores haciendola disfrutar de la fragancia, este olor estaba combinado con cierto aroma que le hacia entender que era de un hombre, seguramente el chico había adquirido este olor al dormir entre las hierbas del campo. Pero además estaba un tercer y pequeño olor que no tardó en identificar como olor a canido, más fuerte entre los lobos. Definitivamente eso le confirmaba que era un hombre, solo él podría haberse dejado inundar por una fragancia así. Ella por lo menos limpiaba bien a sus propias mascotas pero ese chico se notaba que no obligaba al baño a sus criaturas. Al menos el seguía oliendo de manera deliciosa, ¿ al menos? Como si quisiera algo así, aunque bueno ya que iba a matarlo por lo menos que no apestará. Sí hoy ella conseguiría lo que los otros anteriores no hicieron, mataría a su enemigo directo dejandola como hereda de todo, puede que se arriesgará un poco cruzando el territorio del chico pero, la cazadora siempre es la que corre los riesgos y como reina de los felinos que era no habría problema en ello. Se asomó de nuevo esperando ver al moreno, pero allí no había nadie, había huido aprovechando que estaba envuelta en sus pensamientos, pero no importaba lograría encontrarle a cualquier precio. Saltó ella misma al claro del río y usando su olfato enseguida se puso de nuevo tras la pista del de ojos marrones, el viento agitó su melena haciendola desaparecer entre los árboles. El humano-canido lo desconocía, pero algo mucho peor a todo lo que le había pasado hasta ahora estaba a punto de sucederle y quizás esta vez no consiguierá sobrevivir a ello.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Pie dominante: Más que un problema de orientación es algo común a todos. Todas las personas tienden a dejarse llevar por el paso marcado por un pie más que el otro, siendo este el dominante y provocando los conocidos efectos de dar vueltas en circulos cuando se esta perdido. Esto es demostrable por ejemplo al trazar una linea sobre la arena, normalmente esta tiende a torcerse en una dirección en vez de salir recta**

**-Desorientación por fijación: Este es un problema de convición, al no saber exactamente el camino el cerebro tiende a establecer un patrón que seguir, por ejemplo si tiene entendido que su destino se encuentra junto a un árbol torcido, en caso de perderse normalmente de forma inconsciente seguirá la dirección de los árboles torcidos que encuentre porvocando que se pierda normalmente.**

**-Nenúfar: Planta acuática que vive y flota sobre el agua, su hoja parece una balsa ancha sobre esta, por lo que si se juntan muchos pueden llegar a cubrir la superficie del agua. Además es conocida la hermosa flor que crece en estas plantas.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000**

**Ahora sí por fin he terminado, creo que me quedó bastante largo para ser un prólogo, perdonarme por ello. Pues he decidido dejar el pasado de Meil sin completar para dejar más intriga a lo que finalmente le hizo aceptar la oferta del anciano, además el encuentro de esa chica con Meil será en el siguiente episodio donde habrá algunas sorpresas. Por ahora debo preguntar si les gustó y dejar la ficha para quien quiera participar. En este caso necesito tres cazadores para hacerle la vida imposible a estos chicos. Debo decir que quiero unos cazadores bastante completos por lo que seran los que más me guste los elegidos dejando otros papeles para los que no escoja, aquí la ficha. Mucha suerte a todos:**

**-Nombre: (con un apellido)**

**-Edad: (18 mínimo)**

**-Apariencia:(detallada)**

**-Personalidad: (son cazadores así que lo que quieran)**

**-Ropa de cazador:**

**-Ropa normal:**

**-Tipo de cazador: Existen especialidades dentro de la caza, es logico dependiendo de cómo cazen, esto se da también en los animales. Pueden ponerme el estilo de caza que quieran, algunos ejemplos serían. Trampero, especialista en colocar perfectas trampas mortiferas. Cazador de acecho, usando técnicas de sigilo y golpes rápido. Esperto en técnicas de camuflaje, la mimética y la paciencia son algunas de sus armas. Abatimiento por cansacio, este tipo de cazadores luchan con sus presas hasta que estas no tienen fuerzas para defenderse y son cazadas. Y bueno más y más tipos, ser originales o usar alguno de los que yo he dicho como querais**

**-Historia: ( Aquí os jugais practicamente ser o no elegidos, así que haber qué podeis sacar de todo esto)**

**-Gustos y disgutos:**

**-Mayor logro como cazador: ( pues lo mayor que haya conseguido cazar o logros de lo que este orgulloso/a)**

**-Pareja: NO HAGO RESERVAS, El mejor OC elige**

**-Extras: (Cosas de interes la originalidad en este aspecto puede subir puntos, por lo que si tu historia no es muy buena con esto puedes compensarlo)**

**Creo que eso es todo, independientemente de si no les gustó o si sí, muchas gracias por haberlo leido nos vemos en otras de mis historias y de nuevo enhorabuena a los ganadores del otro fic  
**


End file.
